Patience
by laffytaffy
Summary: Draco sees Hermione again, 10 years after school ended. Will he be able to convince her he's changed? Will she be able to help him go through the worst of his changes, and fall in love with the better? Rated T just in case. PostHogwarts.. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

_Stunning._That was the first word that flashed across his mind in a technicolor neon sign. Her hair flowed gracefully in the light breeze that caressed her silky locks. When the sun shone on it at just the right angle, it looked golden...

"Snap out of it boy! What 'chu starin' at?", said a passerby.

"Sorry..", the young pale man said, taking his eyes off the beautiful girl--no, _woman_ that was walking in the the opposite direction.

"You blocking the street. Now 'chu gets a move-on, 'foh I call dah cops on 'chu.", he said in a thickly accented voice.

"Yessir.", he mumbled to the old man. Could you really call the cops on some random stranger daydreaming in the middle of the street?

Draco Malfoy made his way down the Muggle street in London, and entered St. Mungo's, passing through the glass window as if it was smoke.

"Wand, please.", said the security guard. He was a stout chubby fellow, and Draco handed him what he wanted.

"Mm-hmm.", the guard said knowingly. "Here you go, boy. And don't you cause no trouble, hear?"

"Yessir."

Draco made his way to the lifts, past the justling crowds, and pressed the button that called it down. That's when he saw her. Again. She was walking his way, but appeared not to recognize him. Had he changed that much? She stood patiently next to him, fiddling with her purse zipper. Draco breathed in her scent. The sweet intoxicating scent of rasberries. This fragrance had haunted him for years now.

The lifts clanged open, and he stepped in, holding the door for her.

"Thank you.", she said.

"No problem..", he said, and hesitated. "Hermione."

"Do I know you?", she looked suprised, confused, and just a bit uncomfortable.

"Come on, six years together before you ran off with Potter and Weasley and you don't recognize me?", Draco asked in an amused voice.

"Erhm--", she still looked confused.

"How about this?", he pulled a jeering face and smirked.

"Malfoy.", her voice was no longer polite and curious, and her face was hard with menance.

"Come on Granger, it's been, what, ten years? Let it all behind you already?"

"Never. Not after--"

Clang. The lifts opened.

"Well, this is my stop. See you around.", Draco cut in.

"Bye.", she said quietly, and as the doors closed, Draco could've swore he heard a hint of regret in her voice, but not the I-wish-I-took-the-chance-and-cursed-you but the other kind. The nicer one. If there was any gentleness at the way she felt about him.

Draco sighed, and walked down the hallway into the private patients' room.

"Hello father."

"Son.", Lucius Malfoy acknowledged his son's presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"Sit.", said Lucius Malfoy curtly.

Draco sat. "How are you feeling, father?"

"Fine, fine.", Lucius replied, waving his hand.

"Let me see...", Draco took the clipboard that was hanging at the foot of the bed and read the section that said 'Doctor's Comment's'.

"Almost normal... Hair regrowing... Heart Rate: normal... Pulse... Temperature... ", Draco read. "Still in coma..."

He looked up at the plain white hosptal bed, where his mother lay. her eyes were closed, her face a frown. Her once silky long white-blonde hair was now straggly and fanned out around the pillow.

Lucius sat next to Narcissa, and he held her hand. There were bags under his eyes, which were trained on his wife's face. Draco took her other hand, which was suprisingly lukewarm. He looked up at his father.

"I know.", Lucius said. "She's coming around."

Draco sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, and over his face.

"You realize," Lucius said, "that she'll soon wake?"

"Yes, father."

"What will you do when she wakes?"

Draco sighed again. They had gone through this same conversation many times, almost word for word.

"I will... follow His orders... and be faithful..."

"You understand what happens now, when you disobey the Dark Lord."

"Father... I do not wish to be a part of this, I do not wish to cause what he has caused."

"You will follow, Draco. Or face the consequences.", Lucius said the last word harshly.

Draco carefully lifted the sleeve of his left arm, the Mark still burned there dark and menacing. He winced, as the fabric of his shirt brushed over it. His arm was still sore, and he gritted his teeth as he flexed his arm, trying to rid himself of it.

"Father, please... couldn't you--?"

"I wouldn't if I could."

_**Flashback**_

_"Lucius, he is too young!", Narcissa shrieked._

_"The Dark Lord wishes him to join. He is grown now, of age."_

_"He's a boy, Lucius! He's still in school!"_

_"Narcissa, be quiet! We must obey His wishes."_

_"Why?!", the single word dropped like a stone in silence._

_"We must.", Lucius whispered._

_"Master, Master, you are wanted.", a House Elf squeaked._

_"Go back to your chores.", he snapped. "DRACO!"_

_"Yes father?", Draco came into the room._

_His mother screamed at the sight of him. "Lucius! Lucius, take a look at him! He is but a boy!"_

_"He is a MAN!", Lucius roared. "And he will face Him like a man."_

_"He-- please don't-- I can't-- watch--", Narcissa sobbed. _

_WHAM. _

_Narcissa fell onto the floor, and a bruise began to grow under her eye._

_"Stop!", Draco shouted. "Mother... are you alright?"_

_Narcissa stirred. "Fine, my son."_

_"Get up boy! Get up now!"_

_"LUCIUS!", came a cold high voice._

_"Yes, my Lord.", Lucius dragged Draco up and hurried into the private room._

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

_"Bow!", his father hissed. Draco fumbled and managed to bow._

_"Come here..", the Lord hissed._

_Draco quivered._

_"I said, come here!"_

_  
Draco walked slowly towards the Lord._

_"Give me your arm!"_

_Draco reluctantly gave up his right arm._

_"The other one fool, don't try to play games with me! Crucio!" There was a bang, and Narcissa was flung across the room, and slumped unconsciously on the floor._

_"Mother!"_

_"Don't move, or she'll recieve more damage!"_

_Draco stayed where he was, but fear was overtaking his heart, his brain, his very soul._

_"Now, give me your arm."_

_He roughly grabbed Draco's arm, and laid it on a wooden altar in the middle of the room._

_"MORSMORDRE!", Voldemort shouted. A black snake came out of the tip of Voldemort's wand, and settled onto Draco's, it's ink being soaked into his body._

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!", Draco screamed._

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm going home now father. I need to take a shower. Tell me when she wakes.", Draco said.

"Goodbye son."

Draco kissed his mother's hand softly and got up, closing the door gently behind him.

**A/N: Got you. You thought it was Lucius in the hospital bed. Well, hope you like. I had the same flashback in my head for quite some time so I finally decided to upload it. Draco really has some troubles, doesn't he? Reviews are much appreciated, and no flames please. Constructive critism welcomed. **

**xoxo,**

**laffytaffy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to let you know, this Dramione fic is in Draco's POV-- ish. First time for me, so cut some slack, please. Still adjusting and trying to make the thoughts sound like how a guy would think. If any of Draco's emotions or actions are a bit more feminine, well, **_**sorry**_

**Chapter Three**

Draco walked into the brightly sunlight sidewalk, and suddenly became very angry. How could the birds chirp, the sun shine, and people smile when his mother was in the hospital inches from death? He scowled, and walked behind the building to Apparate home.

He immediately took off his shirt, and stuck his left arm under the sink, knowing it was no use. No matter how much soap, water, or spells he used, he couldn't get the stupid mark off his arm. He had enough sense, though, to not cut off his own arm. That was not worth it...

_Severus Snape_.

The man's name had suddenly popped into his head, and the answer was very clear. Severus Snape was branded, too, was he not? He didn't support Voldemort! Not in the end, anyways, but...

Draco hastily put his shirt back on and Apparated to the man's house. 

He knocked on the door, which opened to reveal his hook nosed ex-Professor.

"Draco?", he looked suprised.

"How do you do it?", Draco demanded.

"I beg your pardon? How do I do what? There are many things I am capable of, Draco."

"How do you endure it? The Mark! Your Mark!", Draco looked quite deranged.

"How about you come inside for a drink, perhaps a Calming Potion?", sneered Snape.

The men stepped into his house, which was dark and gloomy and contained a single worn-down couch in the living room that stood upon a dust-covered carpet. As Draco walked over to the couch, puffs of dust rose from the carpet with each step he took.

"Excuse the appearance of my house, I have not had time to hire a housekeeper.", Snape said, as if daring Draco to retort.

Draco remained silent.

"Firewhiskey?", the glasses of alcohol appeared of thin air and Draco took one.

"So?"

"So what?", Snape said calmly.

"Your Mark, of course. Doesn't it bother you?"

"Why, of course, but what's done is done."

"That's all? What-- when he calls for his--"

"Grit your teeth and get over it, boy. You'll live."

"I-- I didn't say-- I merely meant--", Draco stuttered.

"Draco, yes, I must agree that at first it is quite painful, but as I said, you'll live. You'll learn to control it. You know Occlumency?"

"And Legilimency, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Your willpower, and mind control. And Legilimency, too? All the better. You'll get used to it soon. Now if you don't mind, then please, I have business to attend to."

"You?", Draco asked.

"Yes, private business."

Draco knew a dismissal when one was given. "Well, I'll see you soon."

"Not too soon, I hope.", Severus's eyes flashed a bit.

"If it shall be, not about the same topic."

"Good to know."

Draco left.

"'Grit your teeth and get over it boy, you'll live.'", Draco muttered. "What was I thinking?"

**A/N: That's it for now. Hope you like, tell me what you think. Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
